New York's Finest
by Pinkranger888
Summary: A member of the team falls in the line of duty... What will happen to the other member's of the team?


**Author's Note: Well, this is my first story in this fandom. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with it... I was thinking about adding more chapters, maybe the other characters perspectives. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Any review is welcome, even a "good story", though I would prefer something a little more...well, just more. :) Thanks for reading! And tell me what you think. Don't forget to say if you want me to leave this as a one shot, or if you want me to continue. Remember, review! It doesn't take that long.**

**I own nothing, except baby Scott. CSI: New York and it's character's are not mine, but a girl can wish, right?**

* * *

Looking down at the grave before him, Don Flack sighed, almost letting the tears gathered in his eyes fall. He didn't understand why the best of people had to go so early. It didn't make any sense! Out of all the murderers, rapists, thieves, drug dealers, or even child abusers that he and his team arrested every single day, one of his friends had to go.

"Damnit Danny…" Flack wiped away the tears that finally rolled down his cheeks. He hadn't wanted to cry, and he wasn't known for crying. The only time his friends had seen him break down was when Jess had died, and even that was a couple years ago. Four to be exact. Danny had been there to comfort him, talk him through the pain, guilt, and emptiness he had felt after she had died. Don sat down next to the grave that held his best friend, the one he told everything to, the one he trusted with his life. "I don't know how this happened man… I really don't. I wish it didn't. Maybe if I…" No. He didn't want to go there. Flack had already been through the "what if's" and "if I had done this's…". The detective knew his friends didn't blame him, and he knew Danny didn't either, but it was still there. The guilt. Thinking back, Flack replayed the events that led to this outcome in his mind.

"_Danny, Flack, I'm going to run down to the car. I'll be right back." Mac Taylor told the two men as he left the room the three of them were currently investigating. Flack had been called to a murder scene, and when he showed up Mac and Danny had already got there. The victim was a 25 year old female, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a bullet hold through her forehead. The girl had been sitting on her queen sized bed in her own apartment when she was killed. Although the shot killed her, she had been shot in the stomach pre-mortem. That wasn't the COD of the vic, as confirmed by Mac. Looking down at the woman, Danny sighed. He hated these kinds of crimes._

"_I wonder what she did to deserve this…" Don' voice came out of nowhere, breaking the silence between the both of them._

"_Probably nothin'. Just some jackass who decided to kill an innocent girl." Danny said back._

"_We don't know that Danny."_

"_Hell, I do. What could she have possibly done to deserve somethin' like this?"_

"_I don't know." He sighed. "But we're gonna find out." Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen, Don's head shot up from looking at the victim, to looking at the bedroom entrance. "Did ya hear that?"_

_Danny was already pulling his gun out of his holster. "Oh yeah… There aren't any other cops here are there?"_

"_Shouldn't be. At least, not that I know of." Slowly pulling his gun out, just as Danny had done a moment ago, Don moved toward the door quickly, looking out into the hallway. "No one in the hallway." Rounding the corner, the two friends stepped into the dark hallway, heading towards the kitchen, where the light was on. Slowly moving forward, they finally got to the end of the hall, and Flack looked around the corner. There wasn't anyone there. Just a clean kitchen, except for some wine glasses, half full, sitting on the counter next to the stove. Don and Danny moved from the kitchen to the family room within moments, coming to a conclusion that there wasn't anyone in that room either. As the two stood in front of the couch, they surveyed the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that wasn't there when the arrived. Don turned around, preparing to go back into the kitchen, when it happened._

"_Don! Look out!" He heard Danny yell. The man turned around as quick as possible, just in time to see a man, wearing all black, run out of the closet next to the front door, and run for him. Realizing the man had a gun in his hand, Flack immediately pulled his gun up in front of him to shoot, but before he could get a shot off, the man was already firing. Don heard three shots ring out before he could get a clear shot. He saw the man fall face down on the carpet; a sign that he had been hit by the bullet Don had fired. Breathing heavily, he turned around, only to see his best friend, partner in so many ways, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His own blood._

"_Danny! Shit." Kneeling down, Flack saw that two bullets had hit the man in the chest, one dangerously close to his heart. Taking his jacket off to use as a towel to stop the bleeding, Don was trying to calm his friend down. "It's gonna be okay Messer… You can't give in. You're gonna be a'right."_

"_D-d-don…" Danny managed to sputter. "Go-gotta tell 'em I l-love 'em." It was then that Don learned the truth. Danny wasn't going to make it._

_Feeling the tears that were running down his face, Don felt his heart break. "Danny… You gotta… You gotta hold on man… Damn." He felt himself breaking down. He couldn't handle losing someone he loved. Again. "Mac! Somebody! We need an ambulance! Now!" Pulling Danny's head onto his lap, he saw that the man was in a great deal of pain._

"_P-promise m-me. Take c-care of-of 'em." Don knew who they were. Danny was asking that Don take care of his family. His wife Lindsay, daughter Lucy, and newborn son Scott. "P-promise!"_

_Sobbing, Flack tried to speak, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't lose his best friend. Just two minutes ago they were talking, smiling, enjoying each other's company, and now… Don couldn't think about it. Finally, he found that he was able to answer Danny's request. "I promise Danno. I promise…." Pushing a few strands of hair out of Danny Messer's hair, he watched as the last bit of life drained from the man's body, his eyes closing, and his body relaxing. Don hardly noticed when Mac entered the room, or the paramedics, or even when they started asking him questions. The only thing the detective saw was the still body of his friend, lifeless, pale, and bloodstained. He was a father, a husband, a team member, a best friend, a son, and…a hero. Danny would be remembered as a hero. Don Flack would make sure of it._

As Flack's mind brought him back to the present, he noticed that someone had laid a hand on his shoulder. Reaching up, the put his hand on top of the other. Stella. Shaking his head, he stood up, turning around in the process. Looking at the woman he knew as pretty much a sister, he saw how tired she looked, and that her eyes were red from crying.

"Are you gonna be okay Don?" She asked, her face showing all of her concern for the younger man.

"Honestly Stel? No." Stella automatically pulled her friend in for a hug, something that they both needed. "He was my best friend Stella. I loved him, he was practically my brother. I just… I can't imagine life without him." Don realized he was crying again, but he didn't care. He needed to let it out, and Stella knew it.

"I know… I know. But it's going to be okay. We'll get through this, as a team." The two separated, turning to look one last time at the grave that held Danny Messer. "No. We'll get through this as a family." As Stella put an arm around Don's waist, and as Don did the same to her, the two walked off, wanting to be with their family, to mourn the death of one of the New York's finest, and to mourn the death of their friend, teammate, and brother.

* * *

**Now, press the little button that says review! :)**


End file.
